Mu
Mu, Büyük Okyanus'ta yer aldığı 1 ve 14 bin yıl önce batarak yok olduğu ileri sürülen, birçok kişinin hakkında araştırmalar yaptığı efsanevi kıta. Konu başlıkları Mu Kıtası hakkında yapılan ilk bulgular Mu Kıtası varsayımının bilimdeki kabul derecesi Churchward'ın İddiası Varsayımı savunanların görüşleri İleri sürülen kaynaklar Mu'dan yapılan göçler Tahsin Mayatepek'in araştırmaları Pek çok dilde ortak bir sözcük Charles Berlitz'in saptadığı baba anlamlı sözcükler ve kullanıldıkları diller Ayrıca bakınız Mu Kıtası üzerine yazılan kitaplar Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar Mu Kıtası hakkında yapılan ilk bulgularDüzenle İlk olarak İngiliz subay ve gezgin James Churchward'ın Tibet'te yaptığı araştırmalara dayanan ve bunlarla ilgili olarak yazdığı 5 adet kitabına konu edilmiştir. Churchward, Tibet tapınaklarında bulduğu yazı tabletlerini oradaki rahiplerden on iki yılda öğrendiği Naga Maya dili ile tercüme ederek elde ettiğini açıkladığı efsaneye göre Büyük Okyanus'ta, Asya kıtası ve Amerika kıtası arasında ve Avustralya'nın iki katı büyüklüğünde bir kıta olduğunu anlatır.belirtilmeli Yonaguni, Japonya Japon dalgıçların Pasifik'te, Yonaguni Jima açıklarında, deniz dibinde keşfettikleri devasa piramitten görüntüler." (Masayuki Kimura'nın tezine dayanarak yapılan araştırma) Mu Kıtası varsayımının bilimdeki kabul derecesiDüzenle Bilim çevrelerinde levha tektoniği konusundaki bilgi birikimine dayanarak Mu'nun da Atlantis gibi bir efsane olduğu konusunda görüş birliği vardır.2 Levha tektoniğine göre kıtaları oluşturan SiAl (silisyum/alüminyum) kayalar, okyanus diplerini oluşturan SiMg (silisyum/magnezyum) kayalar üzerinde "yüzerler". Büyük Okyanus dibinde Mu kıtasını kanıtlayacak herhangi bir SiAl kayaya rastlanmamıştır.3 İlk kez James Churchward tarafından ortaya atılan1,4 geçmişte üzerinde ileri bir uygarlığın bulunduğu, Pasifik Okyanusunda bir kıtanın varlığı konusundaki görüş, çeşitli belge5 ve bulgular 6 mevcut olmakla birlikte, henüz arkeologlar arasında yaygınlık kazanmamış bir görüştür. Çin'e ve çevre adalara kaçanların kitabelerinde "Kıtamız battı, biz de buraya kaçtık" yazmaktadır. Bu yazılı kayalar 14 bin yıllıktır, c14 karbon testleriyle sabittir. Türkler'in de kökeninin Mu kıtasından geldiği söylentileri, M. Kemal Atatürk'ün talimatıyla kurulan bir ekip tarafından araştırılmıştır. James Churchward'ın Kayıp Kıta Mu kitabındaki hayalî harita, 1927. James Churchward'ın 1927 tarihli hayalî haritasının gazete basımından. Churchward'ın İddiasıDüzenle Churchward'ın iddia ettiğine göre 7 Mu uygarlığını araştırmasına başlaması, Batı Tibet'teki, adını vermediği gizli bir tapınağın arşivlerinde bulunan, çok eski bir dilde yazılmış olan Naacal Tabletleri'ni okumasıyla başlamıştır. Söylediğine göre,8 bu tabletleri okuyabilme becerisini de yine o tapınakta bulunan bir Tibet rahibinden öğrenmiştir. Churchward sonraki yıllarda, mineralog ve arkeolog olan Dr. William Niven tarafından Meksika'da ortaya çıkarılan tabletler üzerinde çalışmıştır. Çin'e, Hindistan'a, güney asya ülkelerine ve çevre adalara kaçanların kitabelerinde kıtamız battı, biz de buraya kaçtık yazmaktadır. Bu yazılı kayalar 14 bin yıllıktır, c14 karbon testleriyle sabittir. Churchward'a göre,9 Mexico City yakınlarında 1921–1923 yılları arasındaki kazılarda keşfedilen bu 2600 tablet, Tibet'te öğrendiği Naga-maya dilinde yazılmıştı. Churchward'a göre 10 bu tabletler 12.000 yıldan daha eskiydi. Varsayımı savunanların görüşleriDüzenle Yaklaşık 50 yıl boyunca 20’den fazla ülkeye giderek Mu uygarlığı hakkında veri toplayan James Churchward’un ve Mu varsayımını destekleyenlerin Mu uygarlığı hakkındaki görüşleri kısaca şöyle özetlenebilir: Yeryüzünde insanın ilk ortaya çıktığı kıta Mu kıtasıdır.11 Mu kıtası kuzeyden güneye 3000 mil, doğudan batıya 5000 mil kadar uzanan,üç kara parçasından oluşan büyük bir kıtaydı.12 Günümüzde Polinezya, Mikronezya ve Melanezya takımadalarını oluşturan adalar, muhtemelen bu kıtadan arta kalan kara parçalarıdır.12 Bu kıta, kıtanın altında yer alan gaz odacıklarının patlamalara yol açması nedeniyle, yaklaşık 12.000 yıl önce 64 milyon nüfusuyla birlikte sulara gömülmüştür.13 Bu kıtada 70.000 yıl önce tek tanrılı bir din bulunuyordu. Aynı tarihlerde Mu'lular diğer kıtalarda koloniler oluşturmaya başlamışlardı ki, anavatan dışındaki en büyük imparatorluk, başkenti günümüzde Gobi Çölü’nün uzandığı bölgede bulunan Uygur İmparatorluğu’ydu.14 Mu dininin öğretimini Naakaller adı verilen rahipler üstlenmişlerdi ve sembolizme dayalı bir öğretimleri vardı.15 Mu dininin esası, Tanrı’nın tek oluşuna ve ruhsal gelişim için sürekli olarak tekrar doğmak inanışına dayanıyordu.16 Atlantis’teki din Mu’nun tek tanrılı dininden başka bir şey değildir.17 "Ra" sözcüğü güneş anlamına gelirdi ki, daire ile ifade edilen güneş sembolü, bir ad ve sıfat vermek istemedikleri, "O" diye hitap ettikleri Tek Tanrı'yı simgelemede kullanılırdı; Mu imparatoru da “Mu’nun güneşi” anlamında Ra-Mu adıyla ifade edilirdi. Ra sözcüğü sonradan diğer kıtalara ve Atlantis yoluyla Mısır'a da taşınmıştır.18 Dört ırktan oluşan Mu'lularda yazı dilleri farklı olmakla birlikte, konuşma dilleri ortaktır.19 Mu'lular günümüz uygarlığına kıyasla manevi alanlarda çok daha ileriydiler.20 Telepati, durugörü, çift bedenlenme, astral seyahat gibi, uygarlığımızda ancak kimi medyumlarda ve mistiklerde görülebilen olağanüstü yetenekler Mu'lularda olağan yetenekler olarak mevcuttu.21 (Bu, Churchward’un değil, bazı izleyicilerinin görüşüdür).22 Mu uygarlığının en önemli çöküş nedeni, teşevvüş adı verilen, bir aşamadan diğerine geçilirken yaşanan kargaşa dönemini atlatamamasıdır. (B.Ruhselman’a göre)23 Genelde bu iddiaların herhangi birini destekleyecek arkeolojik veya antropolojik bulgu bulunmamaktadır. Mu dinine, kolonilerine (örneğin Uygur İmparatorluğu kolonisi fikri) ve Mu kıtasının nasıl battığına ilişkin iddialar Mu varsayımını savunanlar arasında da genel bir kabul görmemiştir.belirtilmeli İleri sürülen kaynaklarDüzenle Churchward'un yararlandığı ve tezini desteklediğini ileri sürdüğü kaynaklar şöyledir: Çin'de 400'e yakın piramit bulunur ve bu piramitlerin en az 10.000 yıllık olduğu söylenir.Bu piramitlerin, Mu varsayımında geçen Büyük Uygur İmparatorluğuna ait olduğu, Piramitler üzerinde bulunan yazıtlarda görülür.Xian şehrine 100 km uzaklıkta Qin Ling Shan dağlarında 34°21'44.48"N 108°37'50.88"E koordinatlarında bulunurlar. Ayrıca yerden yüksekliği 300 metreyi bulan en büyük piramide 'Beyaz Piramit' de denilmektedir. Piramitlerin bulunduğu yer yasak bölge ilan edilmiş olmasından dolayı detaylı araştırma yapılamamaktadır. (James Gaussman'ın İkinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında Hindistan'dan Çin'e uçuşu sırasında gördüğü piramitler.) Dr. William Niven'in 1921-1923 yılları arasında keşfettiği, günümüzde Mexico Müzesi’nde bulunan 2600 tablet. Yucatan'da hazırlanmış eski bir Maya kitabı olan 'Troano El Yazması'. British Museum'da bulunmaktadir. Bir başka Maya kitabı olan Cortesianus Kodeksi. Bugün Madrid Ulusal Müzesi'nde bulunmaktadır. Paul Schlieman tarafından Tibet'teki bir Budist tapınağında keşfedildiği ileri sürülen “Lhassa Belgesi”. Yucatan'da (Meksika) Churchward’un batan Mu kıtasının anısına inşa edilmiş olduğunu ileri sürdüğü Uxmal tapınağı'ndaki yazıtlar. Bu tapınaktaki yazıtlarda “geldiğimiz yer olan Batı ülkelerinin anısını korumak için inşa edilmiştir” ifadesi bulunmaktadır. Meksiko şehrinin 96 km. güneybatısında yer alan Xochicalo Piramiti yazıtları. Bu piramit, üzerindeki yazıtlara göre, “Batı ülkelerinin yıkımının anısına” inşa edilmiştir. Perezianus ve Dresden kodeksleri. Çin e, Hindistan a, güney asya ülkelerine ve çevre adalara kaçanların kitabelerinde kıtamız battı, biz de buraya kaçtık yazmaktadır. Bu yazılı kayalar 14 bin yıllıktır, c14 karbon testleriyle sabittir. Auguste Le Plongeon ve Brasseur de Bourbourg adlı araştırmacılar da Churchward'la aynı dönemde Mu konusunda araştırmalarda bulunmuşlardır; kimilerine göre24 konuyu ilk kez Le Plongeon gündeme getirmiştir. Arkeolog Egisto Roggero, baron D’Espiard de Cologne, Hans S.Santesson, J.Churchward’dan sonra konuyla ilgilenen önemli araştırmacılar arasında sayılırlar. Mu araştırmacılarına göre, Büyük Okyanus'daki, Mu kıtasından arta kalan, çoğu insanlarca meskun olmayan adalardaki devasa kalıntılar da Mu varsayımını destediği iddia edilmektedir.25 Mu'dan yapılan göçlerDüzenle Mu araştırmacılarına göre,2627 Mu kıtasından her kıtaya göçler yapılmışsa da başlıca göçler Kuzey ve Güney Amerika'ya, Orta-Asya'ya, Mısır ve Anadolu'ya yapılmıştır. Churchward'a göre 1427 70.000 yıl önce mevcut olan Uygur İmparatorluğu, Avrupa içlerine kadar uzanmaktaydı. Uygur İmparatorluğu birine Churchward'un manyetik felaket adını verdiği iki büyük doğal afetle (-diğer afet dağların yükselmesidir-) darbe yemiş ve sağ kalanlar aralarında Avrupa'nın birçok kavminin de bulunduğu çeşitli ari kavimleri oluşturmuşlardır. Kimilerine göre 28,Mu ya da Orta-Asya kökenli bu kavimlerin hemen hemen hepsinde (yaklaşık 40 dilde) telaffuzları az çok ufak farklarla, "baba" anlamına gelen ata sözcüğü mevcuttur. Churchward Uygurlar'ın torunları olan bu kavimlerden bazıları olarak Keltler'i, Basklar'ı ve Asyalı İskitler'i sayar.2729 Yine Churchward'a göre2730 Osiris Mu kıtasında eğitilmiş, Atlantis'te reform yapmış, Atlantis'li bir bilge ya da peygamberdir; öğretisi sonradan "Osiris dini" adını almış olup Hermes Trismegistus tarafından Mısır'a getirilmiştir. ABD’de “uyuyan peygamber” lakabıyla anılmış Edgar Cayce’in “akaşik okumalar”ına göre, Atlantis gibi Mu kıtası'nın da batmasına neden olan etken, Atlantisliler'den satanik yol mensuplarının, ellerindeki nükleer güçleri yıkıcı amaçlarla kullanmaları yüzünden yerkabuğunun dengelerini bozmalarıydı.31 Tahsin Mayatepek'in araştırmalarıDüzenle Tahsin Mayatepek, Türk Dilini Tetkik Cemiyeti Başkanı İbrahim Necmi Dilmen ile yazışmalarından sonra Atatürk'e raporlar göndermişti. Bugüne kadar 7. rapordan 13. rapora kadar ulaşılabilmiştir. Turan Dursun 1978 yılında 14. rapora ulaştığını açıklamış ve bununla ilgili bir inceleme yazmıştı.araştırma? Mayatepek raporlarından 7 numaralı raporda Churchward'ın kitaplarından bahsedilir. 1. rapordan 5. rapora kadar bulunamamıştır. Başka rapor olup olmadığı bilinmemektedir. Tahsin Bey, Atatürk’ün isteğiyle 1935 yılında Türkiye'nin Meksika Elçiliği’ne atandı. Ancak Büyükelçi Tahsin Bey’in vazifesi çok daha farklıydı; Mustafa Kemal Atatürk Tahsin Bey’i Mu Kıtası, Mayalar ve Türkler arasındaki ilişkiyi araştırmakla görevlendirmişti.32 Mayatepek, 2 Mart 1936 tarihinde Churchward'ın kitapları ile ilgili 7. raporu kendisine sunduğunda Atatürk, Churchward'ın kitaplarını getirtmiş ve 60 çevirmene kısım kısım taksim ederek Türkçeye tercüme ettirmiştir.32 Mayatepek raporlarının geri kalanları Maya kültürü ve dili ile ilgilidir. Tahsin Mayakon, Meksika’da Maya kültürünü incelemiş, incelemeleri sonuncunda çok sayıda sözcüğün Türk ve Maya dillerinde aynı olduğunu saptamıştı.32 Bu sözcüklerden biri de Türkçe’deki “tepe” sözcüğüydü (Maya dilindeki karşılığı “tepek” idi ve tepe anlamına geliyordu). Bunun üzerine Atatürk Tahsin Beyin soyadını “Mayatepek” olarak değiştirmiştir.33 Fakat Tahsin Mayatepek’in iki kültür arasında bulduğu ortak noktalar sözcüklerden ibaret değildi; her iki kültür arasında, Mayalar’ın ayyıldızlı davullarından, Şamanik kültüründen, kilim desenlerinden, sembollerinden tüy takma alışkanlıklarına kadar pek çok ortak nokta mevcuttu.belirtilmeli Tahsin Mayatepek, çalışmalarını belge ve fotoğraflarla 3 ciltlik bir defter hâlinde toplayarak Atatürk'e gönderdi.32 Bunların ikisi 1970'lere kadar Türk Dil Kurumu kütüphanesinde bulunuyordu.belirtilmeli Üçüncü defter kayıptır. Bu defterlerde dinî tören, ibadet ve tapınaklarda da benzerlikler bulunduğu belirtiliyordu.belirtilmeli Pek çok dilde ortak bir sözcükDüzenle Kimi araştırmacılara göre Türkçede "baba" anlamına gelen ata sözcüğünün az çok ufak söyleniş farklarıyla dünyanın farklı kıtalarında yaşayan kavimlerin dillerinde bulunması ve bunların hepsinde yine "baba" anlamına gelmesi, bütün bu kavimlerin geçmişte ortak bir kökeni olduklarını ortaya koymaktadır. Baba anlamına gelen birbirine yakın sözcüklerden ve kullanıldıkları dillerden bazıları 1936’daki Türk Dil Kurultayı’nda şöyle saptanmıştır: 1- Türk Dilleri: • Uygur,Koybal,Kazan,Kırgız ve Batı lehçeleri...........Ata • Kuman, Televüt lehçeleri.......................................Atta • Çuvaşça..............................................................Atey • Kazanca.............................................................Etey,ata • Altayca...............................................................Ada 2- Ön-asya Dilleri: • Sümer dili...........................................................Ad,adda • Elam dili.............................................................Atta • Mitanni dili .........................................................Atta(i) • Hitit dili...............................................................Atta • Luwi ..................................................................Tati 3- Hint-Avrupa Dilleri: • Grekçe...............................................................Atta • Latince...............................................................Atta,atavus • Got....................................................................Atta • Eski Nort............................................................Atte • Eski Yukarı Almanca...........................................Atto • Eski Slavca........................................................Atetz • Polap dili............................................................Otay • Orta İrlanda dili....................................................Aite • Votyak dili..........................................................Atay 4- Diğer dillerde: • Macarca.............................................................Atya • Kalmuk dili.........................................................Atey • Bask dili............................................................Aita • İnuit dili.........................................................Atatak Charles Berlitz'in saptadığı baba anlamlı sözcükler ve kullanıldıkları dillerDüzenle • Malta................................................................ Tata • Welsh.................................................................Tadaa • Roumani...............................................................Thatha • Fiji..................................................................Tata • Samoa.................................................................Tata • Tagalog...............................................................Tatay • Quechua kızılderilileri...........................................Taita • Dakota (Siu) kızılderilileri......................................Atey • Nahuatl kızılderilileri...........................................Tata,tahtli • Seminole kızılderilileri..........................................İntati • Zuni kızılderilileri..............................................Tatçu,taççu • Hurri dili............................................................Atai • Kuzeydoğu Kafkas dilleri………………........................................Ada • Rusça.................................................................Otets • Etrüsk............................................................Apa,ate • Çince ...............................................................(巴巴)Baba Ayrıca bakınızDüzenle Atlantis Yedi kök soy Mu Kıtası üzerine yazılan kitaplarDüzenle James Churchward, Books of the Golden Age (1927) James Churchward, The Lost Continent of Mu (1931) Türkçe çevirisi: Kayıp Kıta Mu, Ege Meta Yayınları (2000) James Churchward, The Children of Mu (1931) Türkçe çevirisi: Batık Kıta Mu'nun Çocukları, Ege Meta Yayınları (2001) James Churchward, The Sacred Symbols of Mu (1933) Türkçe çevirisi: Mu'nun Kutsal Sembolleri, Ege Meta Yayınları James Churchward, Cosmic Forces As They Taught in Mu (1934) James Churchward, Second Book of Cosmic Forces of Mu (1935) Hans Stefan Santesson, Understanding Mu (1970) Kemal Şenoğlu, Mayatepek Raporları Türk Tarih Tezi ve Mu Kıtası (2006) Sinan Meydan, Atatürk ve Kayıp Kıta Mu (2006) Alparslan Salt ve Haluk Egemen Sarıkaya, MU - Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık (1978) Sinan Meydan, Atatürk ve Kayıp Kıta Mu 2 - KÖKEN (2008)İnkılap yayınları KaynakçaDüzenle ^ a b MU-1,URL erişim tarihi: 25 Haziran 2008,MU-2, Kayıp Kıta MU,Ege Meta Yayınları.Mu'nun Kutsal Sembolleri,Ege Meta Yayınları.Batık Kıta Mu’nun Çocukları, Ege Meta Yayınları ^ Brennan, Louis A No Stone Unturned: An Almanac of North American Pre-history Random House 1959 p. 228 ^ Witzel, Michael in Archaeological Fantasies edited by Garrett G. Fagan Routledge 2006 ISBN 978-0-415-30593-8 p.220 1 ^ The Lost Continent of Mu ^ -Mu- Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.19-20 ^ Pacifica kıtası hakkında bilimsel makaleler-1,Pacifica Kıtası hakkında bilimsel makaleler-2, Pacifica kıtası hakkında jeofizikçilerin bilimsel varsayımları/google,Pasifica-1,Pasifica-2,Pacific Ocean Floor Map,the ancient underwater pyramid ^ Kayıp Kıta MU, Ege Meta Yayınları. Mu'nun Kutsal Sembolleri,Ege Meta Yayınları. Batık Kıta Mu’nun Çocukları, Ege Meta Yayınları,s.251-268 ^ Batık Kıta Mu'nun Çocukları, Ege Meta Yayınları,s.251-268.-Mu- Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,Bilim araştırma Merkezi Yayınevi, s.14,Bad Archeology/Mu ^ Niven,William,William Niven,Loren D. Adams Museum ^ Kayıp Kıta Mu, Ege Meta Yayınları, s. 385 ^ Kayıp Kıta Mu, Ege Meta Yayınları,s.57 ^ a b MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.12 ^ Tro-Cortesianus elyazmasındaki bir metni Augustus Le Plongeon şöyle çevirmiştir: “Altıncı Kan yılında, Zac ayının 11. Muluc’unda başlayan yer sarsıntısı 13 Chuen’e kadar sürdü. Mu ülkesi kara parçası iki kez kalkıp kalkıp suya girdi, gece sulara gömülüp gözden kayboldu. Yeraltı ateşleriyle sürekli olarak sarsıldı, çeşitli yerleri yeniden yükselip battı. Sonunda parçalandı ve bu kitabın yazılmasından 8.060 yıl önce 64 milyon nüfusuyla birlikte sulara gömüldü.” (-MU- Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık, Salt, Alparslan ve Sarıkaya, Haluk Egemen,Bilim Araştırma Merkezi Yayınevi,1978,İstanbul,s.90)“The World of the Maya”, p.156, The World of Maya/ Sam Osmanagich/ The Maya between Lemuria and theYear 2012,Mu Map,Churchward’s hypothetical geological structure of hydrocarbon gases underlying the lost continent of Mu ^ a b Kayıp Kıta Mu, Ege Meta Yayınları,s.122-125,MAP OF THE GREAT UIGHUR EMPIRE, Mu,Uighur Empire and Migrations,Uighur-Churchward/Photos and maps ^ Mu'nun Kutsal Sembolleri,Ege Meta Yayınları.-MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.48 ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.52,48 ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.58,59 ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.36,58,59,60 ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.34,35 ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.39 ^ Astral Seyahat olağanüstü bir yetenek değil, gerekli çalışmalar ve konsantrasyon sonucu her insanın başarabileceği ruhsal bir çıkıştır. ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.39,40,108,115,116,117,128 ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.96-98 ^ J.C. ; Le Plongeon and J.C. ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s.25-32. Theories about Lemuria ; Evidence of Lemuria or Mu ; The Sacred Symbols of Mu ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s. 64-80. ^ a b c d Kaybolmuş Mu Kıtası, 1934 çevirisi; Mu Kıtası ve Kıt'anın (11.500) Yıl Önce Pasifik Denizine Ne Surette Battığı Hakkında İzahat 3. Kısım;Amerika'daki Yerli Kabilelerden Birkaçının Dillerinde Bulduğum Türkçe Sözler; Mu’nun Mukaddes Sembolleri,1934 çevirisi;Mu’nun Çocukları,1934 çevirisi ^ Semboller Ansiklopedisi,Ruh ve Madde Yayınları,s.59 ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s. 86 ^ -MU-Tarih-öncesi Evrensel Uygarlık,s. 58-61 ^ Cayce’s Vision of Atlantis ^ a b c d Kayıp Kıta Mu, Ege Meta Yayınları,İzmir,2000,s. 17-19 ^ Spiritüalizm Ruh Ansiklopedisi, Kuday, İ. L. ve Akay, A. Sevil. Gayret Kitabevi İstanbul, 1950,s.77 Dış bağlantılarDüzenle TDK Kütüphanesi'nde bulunan tezler ve J.Churchward'un kitaplarının M.K. Atatürk'ün emriyle yapılan çevirileri (çevirilerin kayıt no.'ları tartışma sayfasında bulunmaktadır) TDK Kütüphanesi’nde bulunan Tahsin Mayatepek imzasıyla yapılan yazışmalar-1 TDK Kütüphanesi’nde bulunan Tahsin Mayatepek imzasıyla yapılan yazışmalar-2 TDK Kütüphanesi’nde bulunan Tahsin Mayatepek imzasıyla yapılan yazışmalar-3 TDK Kütüphanesi’nde bulunan Tahsin Mayatepek imzasıyla yapılan yazışmalar-4 TDK Kütüphanesi’nde bulunan Tahsin Mayatepek imzasıyla yapılan yazışmalar-5 Kayıp Mu Kıtası Kıtalar Afrika Antarktika Asya Avrupa Okyanusya Kuzey Amerika Güney Amerika Afrika-Avrasya Amerika Avrasya Avustralya Yerbilimsel kıtalar Gondvana • Laurasia • Pangea • Panotya • Rodinya • Kolombiya • Kenorland • Nena • Ur • Vaalbara Efsanevî kıtalar Atlantis • Kerguelen Yaylası • Lemurya • Mu • Terra Australis • Zealandiya Başka dilde oku Vikipedi ™ MobilMasaüstü Aksi belirtilmedikçe içerik CC BY-SA 3.0 lisansı altındadır. Kullanım koşullarıGizlilik